Ruego
by vickyng
Summary: Susúrrame. O dime que me amas. Grítame. Puede que prefieras golpearme en el alma. Pero no te alejes así, sin más, dejándome en la locura de la soledad. RenxHoro, AU, ligero OOC, PWP?, Ren POV, Angst. One Shot.


**"Susúrrame. O dime que me amas. Grítame. Puede que prefieras golpearme en el alma. Pero no te alejes así, sin más, dejándome en la locura de la soledad." RenxHoro, AU, ligero OOC, PWP, One Shot.**

**Esta es la historia de una pérdida para un supuesto corazón de metal. Es el dolor que lleva mi alma que creyó olvidar, para darse cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era aquello que llaman amor. El cuento de un adiós, una despedida, el orgullo, y un recomenzar, fingiendo, y queriendo volver a empezar.**

**Esta historia no tiene dedicatoria, ya que nadie sabe estos sentimientos. Tal vez para ti, Peter, la única víctima de este engaño. Te quiero mucho, tal vez un día te llegue a amar. Por ahora, lamento decirte que has caído en el juego de una chica derrotada por el pecado y el amor.**

**RenxHoro, AU, OOC, PWP, One Shot, Angst, algo Fluffy. Ren POV'S. Shounen Ai, por supuesto. Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei, aunque toda la trama es mía. Está parte de la letra "Hollow Years" de Dream Theater traducida, la cual pertenece a ellos. Por estar adapatada para el POV, decidí no hacer más aclaraciones al respecto. No lucro con esto. Aún así, si les ofende, háganmelo saber, o dejen de leer, pero por favor, dejen review, que es lo que nutre para seguir escribiendo. **

**Ruego.**

Susúrrame. O dime que me amas. Grítame. Puede que prefieras golpearme en el alma. Pero no te alejes así, sin más, dejándome en la locura de la soledad. No permitas que lo sepa por otras bocas. Quizás no soporto la idea de otra persona poseyendo tu corazón, tus labios… Tu piel.

Solo imaginarte tomando la mano de otra persona, o queriendo a alguien como yo te quise, me destroza el corazón. Pensé muchas veces en luchar por ti, en que volviéramos aunque fuera a ser amigos, para luego caer en cuenta de que ya todo había llegado a un final.

Destrúyeme el alma, has reír a mi dolor. Saca a relucir todos mis miedos, y los restos de ese antiguo rencor. Hazme sentir vivo, capaz de cualquier cosa por ti. De traicionar mis valores, mi orgullo, hasta mi puto honor. Porque creí que todo entre nosotros había muerto, para despertar de ese sueño, y encontrarme prisionero entre espadas y nieve.

Me gusta imaginar que te enteras que nuevamente estoy con alguien, y que muriendo de celos, al encontrarnos en algún lugar, me dices que aún me amas y que nada lo va a cambiar, y que yo, ya curado, te digo que lo lamento pero que ya amo a alguien más. Odio soñar, aunque lo haga día y noche, que en un futuro, nos volvemos a encontrar, y todo vuelve a comenzar, como una semilla esparcida que no germinó hasta que años después el cuidador lo notó, y decidió regarla otra vez.

Acúname en las noches, cuando haga frío o calor. Llámame en tus sueños, extirpa mi dolor. Es imposible no sufrir tu ausencia, aunque yo pensaba que la sabría llevar. Te consideraba banal, sin embargo, has sabido llegar hasta lo más profundo de mí, sin decirme palabra en más de un mes.

Te he llorado en silencio, sin lágrimas, con mi alma decadente. Ya nada parece brillar, excepto cuando me confundo y pienso que en cualquier momento vas a llegar, y todo vuelve a centellear.

Si me concentro en mi dolor, solo puedo encontrar tu rostro sonriente mirando a otra persona, o tu voz grave y seria, diciéndome que todo llegaba hasta aquí, y que tal vez quedaría una amistad. Ojala hubiese quedado eso, daría todo lo que tengo por verte otra vez, pero en cuanto dijimos "adiós", debí darme cuenta en tu voz que ese era el fin de cualquier otro "hasta luego".

Hazme dormir con solo el olor de tu pelo, o con el roce de tu piel, como lo hacías cuando aún me llamabas tuyo. No quiero despertar para encontrar, otra vez, que estoy solo, y que debería estar soñando con alguien más, y no contigo, que deberías ser del ayer.

No quiero recordar que ya pertenezco a alguien más, que me da su amor, y me intenta reclamar como suyo. No quiero pensar en el daño que puedo hacerle al dejarlo entrar en mis redes y caer en mi juego. No puedo ni imaginar la mentira a la que decidí entrar, y lo insensible que me he vuelto a transformar.

Dime que me quieres pese al daño que te hice. Que todo lo que te cambié fue para que me amaras cada día más, y no para que te volvieras un ave que vuela del hogar. Que tu libertad está a mi lado, y que solo te confundiste pensando que… Creyendo que….

Todo ha acabado.

Me aferro a tu imagen, en cartas o fotos. Me apego a tu recuerdo, en palabras, en huellas en mi cuerpo, marcas en mi memoria. Muérdeme. O golpéame en la cara. Pero no me dejes a la deriva, que el tiempo se hace masa y la vida, amarga.

Cuando estoy en compañía, nadie se acuerda que estuvimos juntos. Cuando te mencionan, ya no es con ese sentido oculto, tratando de saber que siento por ti. Cuando dicen tu nombre, mi corazón enloquece, y mi alma se pudre en su cárcel de hueso y de soledad.

Todos me ven fuerte, manejando mi nueva relación, manteniendo el control de mi vida. Sí, un chico independiente, al que ni le tocó su relación anterior, pese a que ambos decíamos profesar amor. Soy el chico frío, que olvida con facilidad, el que vuelve a comenzar, al que no le quedan ni cenizas, ni llamas que apagar…

Mentiras. Mátame un día más, y hazme revivir al tercero. Asesíname, deja mi sangre correr, bébetela y vete otra vez. Déjame desangrar solo, pero aunque sea, concédeme el honor del adiós. Esta vez, que no sea un "Tal vez nos volvamos a ver", sino que sea un "Hasta nunca", porque parto al infierno, a mi tumba.

Dime que me quieres y arderé. Solo dime que me extrañas y todo volverá. Solo ven ya por mí, dejaré todo lo que tengo porque tú eres lo que yo siempre esperé. Tendrás que esperar un poco de tiempo, ya que para ver si me amas, te haré sufrir, pero luego, toda esta farsa acabará, y aunque destroce el corazón de mi nueva pareja, sé que curará, porque yo nací para ti.

Mentira. Lo sé, desde el día que te conocí, Horokeu, que éramos demasiado diferentes como para que algún día esto pudiese funcionar. Nuestras personalidades no nos dejarían en paz, los secretos no nos dejarían llorar. Sospeché que serías mi obsesión, aunque me juré que yo sería la tuya. Irremediablemente, falle.

Déjame escuchar las canciones que me enseñaste alguna vez, esas que hablan de verdad y libertad. Y soñaré que puedo dejarme llevar por cosas políticas o mundanas, y dejar de pensar en ti. Permíteme escucharlas otra vez con el corazón acelerado, como si aún no hubiese pasado toda la historia entre nosotros, y aún significaran un "Quizás", sabiendo que sientes algo por mí que no te animas a decir. Voy a escucharlas con la emoción de recordar esos tiempos donde sufría, sin que fuera eso sinónimo de agonía.

Pierdo el tiempo desplazándome entre ti y el recuerdo. Sonríeme una vez más y dime que sientes lo mismo que yo. Luego, déjame abandonarte, y saber que quien sufre ahora eres tú.

Desearía que sintieras tu sangre hervir, tal como yo, al imaginarme besando los labios de otro. Quisiera que lo demostraras, tal como siempre dijiste tus emociones, y no te quedaras como yo, que lo imagino, muero, y guardo silencio.

Como deseo que estés aquí otra vez, tomando de mi mano, sin dejarme caer. Como desearía no sufrir por ti, sentirme feliz por mi recomenzar, asumir de una vez nuestra separación, tal vez eterna, tal vez…

No, esa esperanza ciega no hace más que martillar mi corazón destrozado.

Y vuelvo a tomar la mano de mi nuevo novio, ese que me dice que me ama, y no se atreve a mencionarte, porque cuando lo hace, nota ese temblor en mi mirada; porque sabe que si le digo la verdad, sufrirá.

Eras justo el tipo de hombre del que tanto oí hablar, de los que había que cuidarse, que eligen las salidas fáciles. Pero no quise ver los signos, y nunca dijiste las palabras. Y entonces, no soportaste otro día de silencio, y todo terminó.

Lo tomé con alegría, y por un día, sentí la libertad, para luego, volverte a extrañar.

Cruza la línea de fuego. Entiérrate en la arena. Camina sobre el agua, y tal vez, entonces, me entenderás.

Cuando la piedra que tiras sea soltada de tus hombros, cuando la nube lloviendo sobre tu cabeza desaparezca; el ruido que oirás, es el romperse de estos años inútiles.

No soy el tipo de chico de los que oí hablar, nunca querré a otro, nunca estaré sin ti. Le di a mi nuevo novio todos los signos, le dije todo, entonces di la vuelta y me marché.

Llevándome a la línea de fuego, enterrándome en la arena entre las olas; Caminando sobre el agua, puede que me entiendas.

Cuando la piedra que arrastras sea empujada de tus hombros, cuando la lluvia que cae sobre tu cabeza desaparezca, el ruido que oigas será el romperse de tantos años inútiles.

Todos los años previos a ti, fueron años inútiles. Estuve sobreviviendo solo para vivir un mes y medio de mi vida; ese tiempo que estuve contigo. Tan breve, pero el más importante de mi perra existencia. Y ahora, volveré a estar en un estado de sin sentido, hasta que decidas volver por mí. Tal vez, jamás despierte de mi estado vegetal.

Arrástrame por la línea de fuego, entiérrame en la arena entre las olas, camina sobre el agua. Y ahí, tal vez, me entiendas.

Una vez que la roca que tiras cae de tus hombros; cuando la nube lloviendo sobre tu cabeza desaparezca, vendrá un ruido que será el romperse de todos esos años inútiles.

Suelta mi corazón, o devuélvemelo. Eres mi todo aún, y las palabras que te dije, y las que de ti oí, se pierdan en el viento y no vuelvan jamás.

Ojala que todo este dolor que siento se te devuelva, y algún día lo llegues a sentir. Que esto, que duele en el pecho, en un vacío enfermo, se apodere de ti, sin dejarte olvidarme ni reírte de mí.

Susúrrame. Grítame. No permitas. Destrúyeme el alma. Has reír a mi dolor. Hazme sentir vivo. Acúname en las noches. Extirpa mi dolor. Hazme dormir. Dime que me quieres. Muérdeme. Golpéame en la cara. Mátame. Asesíname. Déjame escuchar las canciones otra vez. Suelta mi corazón.

Pero sobre todo, vuelve, que aún te amo, aunque diga que no. Regresa a mi lado, algún día, para que así, vivir vuelva a ser algo más que respirar.


End file.
